


The last Goodbye

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Immortal Lovers [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Immortality, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Kara gets the chance to have one last goodbye.





	The last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank you all for reading and following the series, the finale is coming tomorrow.

Pain, incredibly hot and fierce pain coursed its way through Kara’s veins and her skull, it felt like her head was split open and her brain was being roasted over a barbecue, she cried in agony only barely able to keep her mind focused on Cat who was clutching her hand tight.

The names and memory were flooding her system, Kara cried out as the memories of them walking away into the portal leaving her behind forever, she was screaming for them to come back to her but then she felt cold and dizzy before falling to the ground and passing out after each time they faded away.

Kara closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into darkness of her own mind, she thought about Cat then then everyone from her past… her wives?

How could she forget the women she loved, how could she just move on from them?” she could not understand how this happened.

Kara moaned softly as she felt the softness of the grass beneath her, the sun shining down on her but not too bright and she opened her eyes and looked about in confusion, she was not in hers and Cat’s penthouse but instead she was in a field of grass and flowers.

“Hello Kara” A woman behind her greeted and Kara looked to the owner of the voice and her heart stopped, she remembered her instantly… It was Alex; her first ever love and her first wife.

“Alex?” she whispered confused and Alex smiled and ran her fingers through Kara’s long blonde hair, Kara leaned in against her touch “Oh my Kara” Alex whispered.

Kara closed her eyes and leaned in further into the touch before sadness crept inside her and she pulled back “I must be a disappointment to you” she whispered and Alex looked confused.

“What do you mean Kara?” Alex asked narrowing her eyes.

“I forgot you… I forgot about everyone” she said.

Alex smiled and she cupped Kara’s face in her hands “Kara, I am so proud of the woman you are but more than that, I am so… so proud to have been your wife” Alex said and Kara smiled tearfully, Alex smiled and she wiped the tear away from Kara’s cheek.

“Kara, it was not your choice to forget me or any of us… I just need you to promise me one thing and one thing only” Alex said and Kara nodded her head.

“Promise me you will not let this change who you are, promise me that you will not go looking for revenge and promise me that you will spend eternity with Cat” Alex said firmly and Kara nodded her head.

Alex leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips before pulling back “There is some people who want to see you” she whispered and Kara nodded nervously as she turned to face the ghosts of her past aka her past wives.

Lena, Lucy, Sara, Laurel and Thea were smiling at her and one by one they wrapped her in a tight hug, this was easing the pain in her brain.

In the real-world Cat was still holding Kara’s hand as she watched her wife’s unconscious body, mean whilst time was catching up with Alura… the gemstone stopped her aging of course and now she was released and in the real world, the battle with Astra and the removal of her memory block curse on her own daughter was causing her to age quite quickly.

She gave herself a few hours at best, she wondered if it would be better to just slip away into the shadows and die of old age alone but Cat refused, she wanted Kara to have one last moment with her mother before the end.

Inside Kara’s head, in her own little world Kara was spending time with all her past wives one by one before it was time to return home.

This was it for her… the last goodbye that she was never able to have.

Turning to her past wives she smiled at them “I love you all… I always will” she whispered tearfully, her lower lip quivering as her heart was breaking as one by one her ghosts faded from existence.

Now she understood why she became darker back in her gunslinger days, the pain she felt when she discovered the town was burnt to ashes and the dead littering the land triggered all the pent-up emotions she had that was behind the memory block.

Alex looked to Kara one last time and blew a gentle kiss at her before she faded from sight, Alex was her love… seeing her fade away was the most painful and she had 200 years of married life with her, 200 years of her memories with Alex had been restored.

So was the rest of her memories, she remembered everything and slowly she fell from the land and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring into the eyes of her wife Cat.

“Kara” Cat whispered worried, Kara smiled and she wrapped her in a tight embrace and pulled Cat against her, meshing her lips to Cat’s.

They moaned as they hungrily devoured each other’s lips, their tongues lapping away inside each other’s mouth’s and duelling wildly.

They parted and smiled before walking out with their hands held tight, Cat looked around and saw the apartment was empty except for a small note for Kara on the table.

Kara picked it up and she opened it, slowly reading:

_My Dearest Kara:_

_I hate for you to see me like this, after everything that has happened recently you needed you alone time with your wife, I am sorry for the memory block I put on you but I had no choice, I was trying to protect you from the pain of losing you wives but I see now that I was wrong._

_Kara… you have always been the brightest star of my life, I cannot remove the spell that bonded with you, you will always be immortal and so will Cat._

_I love you my daughter._

_Goodbye._

Kara finished reading the node and smiled sadly with tears running down her cheek and she turned to her wife, Cat pulled her into a tight hug.

“She will always be with you Kara” Cat whispered and Kara nodded her head.

At least they had eternity with each other, they will never be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
